


Inner Strength

by RayOfRandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alliteration, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayOfRandoms/pseuds/RayOfRandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry for my 11U English class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Strength

What is it?

Inner strength?

Where can it be found?

Can it be found with the ones I’m surrounded by?

Or is it something I need to search for far and wide?

Or maybe I need to dig deep into who I am

And really look at what I can be

If I try to better myself

Not for any one

But for me

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this congrats.


End file.
